Halogens
by Mug of Doodles
Summary: MacCoy tries to figure out what Mo hates during "study time" and Mo supplies some very...sufficient data. Soft-core.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mo or MacCoy, they belong to Harmonix Games. How bout them reviews? If Ive fan girl gushed about MacCoy to you lately then this is fer you. this is horribad.  
><strong>

MacCoy alternated between chewing his lip anxiously and gnawing at his eraser. The two teens decided to have some sort of "study night" in Coy's room and they hadn't exactly done much studying. It wasn't for the most obvious reasons either. Mo had seen his report card and nagged him for a week about it until Mo suggested a way to remedy the situation; by remedy the blond thought meant they'd make-out all night, or at least study _anatomy_.

Apparently not, fucking tease.

Coy let out a heavy sigh earning him a "quit bitching" look. The second Mo's eyes met his they had left, back to his textbook. Mo was a B-boy and serious about his game, but there was no way in hell his Mom would let him out of the house unless he had grades good enough for college, or a university. Yes, he was a proud Mama's boy.

"Keep chewin' that lip off and I ain't gonna have nothin' else to kiss."  
>The top-rocker jumped at the sudden voice and looked up from his homework, well, his doodles.<p>

"I see ya ain't worried 'bout the pencil eraser." MacCoy replied with a grin waving the pencil in front of his face.

Mo snorted. "I don't kiss the pencil."

Coy's pale cheeks tinged pink and he avoided contact with Mo's light brown eyes, his stomach lurching and his confidence fading.  
>"Well, pencils don't hound me 'bout my grades."<p>

"They don't talk back either," Mo quipped. "And I don't love that stupid pencil." Mo stated softer.

The blond beamed, showing an array of bright teeth, at his boyfriend's not-so-sudden statement. They had reached that checkpoint in a relationship and found themselves comfortable enough with each other to let words slip out-neither making too big of a deal of it or not making a riot about it at all. They were boys, they didn't want to complicate shit, say things someone means-get it out.

Coy pointed an accusing finger, "Pft. You love everything."

"Nah. There is some shit I don't like," Mo replied, a bit unsure of himself.  
>The prankster was generally a happy, simplistic guy; he had never held grudges, he didn't want to kill anybody-yet, and he had enough patience to watch paint dry on growing grass. At least he seemed to think so.<p>

MacCoy grunted.

"What?"

"What _don_'_t_ you _love_?" MacCoy challenged. "And I swear ta God, man, if ya say my grades Imma sock ya."

Mo ignored the blond's bluff. The darker teen had never really thought about things he hated. He was never the type of kid to lay idly on his bed and conjure up nasty thoughts about society, or anything in particular. It wasn't as if he didn't get pissed, it was more likely aggravated, but he didn't necessarily feel that he begrudged things.

"I dislike rapists," Mo stated, 'hate' seemed like a heavy word, even for describing 'bastard rapists'-as MacCoy would put it.

"Everybody _dislikes_ rapists," the blue-eyed teen mocked.

"Nah. Some people like 'em," the tagger defended meekly.

"Like who, homie?" Coy asked incredulously, standing up to stretch his muscles. His shirt slid up while joints in his neck, legs, arms, back, fucking everywhere cracked and popped. Mo would've enjoyed the sight if not for those disgusting noises.

"...other rapists...?" Mo answered unsure, eye twitching.

MacCoy cast Mo a knowing smirk. "Ya _hated_ the sound of me popping my back, didn't ya?" MacCoy teased.

Mo was becoming irritated. Pulling the hoodie tighter over his head he leaned back against the headboard, crossing his arms childishly with a huff.

"I _dislike_ it," he growled.

"Mm-hm. I bet." MacCoy jested. It was a sarcastic remark he made to either show that he made his point or prove that he knew Mo was bullshitting him.

Mo was _definitely_ bullshitting him.

He had to hate something, anything! The blond dancer could hand out a list of ten of his biggest pet peeves and five people he couldn't stand to look at in 3 minutes, tops. He figured the prankster just didn't dig deep enough. Or maybe, Mo prided himself in being so damn optimistic he couldn't bring himself to admit he raged about something.

After a long time of contemplation Mo surrendered,  
>"I can't stand it when all them tricks be danci'n on ya at the club."<p>

"So, yer jealous, huh?" MacCoy teased.

"Big time," Mo growled, his amber eyes aflame. The toprocker gulped and felt his new found boldness leave him.

Mo scooted towards him on the bed, "I don't dig these goggles always gettin' in the way when I kiss ya either," he rasped, tapping on the orange nuisance with his index.

"I can't take the way that Angel punk stares at ya like yer a piece of steak." MacCoy's back hit the headboard and he wiped his sweaty palms on his pillows, gulping down air.

Mo edged dangerously closer and he reminded Coy of a panther, a playful kitten at first but then evolving into a feral beast at the first sign of a meal. Mo grinned and, licking his lips, he grabbed the goggled teens calves while running calloused hands over them, massaging.

"Oh, man," 'Coy barely whispered.

The pads of his fingers dipped behind each knee, moving in circles there. MacCoy sighed happily at his treatment. His breath hitched in his throat when Mo slid his way between his knees, working his legs apart.  
>He let out a nervous laugh after feeling a warm stir in his groin, reminding him of why he wanted to "study" in the first place. Dark hands brushed lightly against his inner thighs, hovering over the apparent bulge in his sweatpants.<p>

"Quit messin'," his tone turning serious, blue eyes narrowing into sapphire slits-his stubbornness, and lust, shining through them.

"Name all five halogens," the tagger replied pulling his hand back to lay lazily on the blond's knee, like he had never heard Coy speak.

"Mo, man, baby. Come on. We both know I don't know what the fuck yer talkin' 'bout," 'Coy pleaded.

"That's just too bad," the darker teen mocked, pretending to be upset. "But ya know what else I really can't take?" He asked stroking Coy's thighs again, changing the subject.

"Hell, I dunno." Coy wiggled up again, trying to pass a hint. Mo understood the hint, but didn't act upon it. His boyfriend was going to learn a lesson.

"It really, really irks me when yer dancin' in the clubs and yer movin' yo' hips better than home girl and ya won't let me touch ya afterwards," he nearly growled out, not meeting his boyfriend's gaze.

MacCoy looked up at him disbelievingly, "But..I'm all sweaty and tired after I dance. Is that what this shit's 'bout?"

"Hm. Nah." Mo feigned heavy contemplation by placing a finger on his chin and then grinned like an idiot.  
>"Well?" 'Coy whined still squirming.<p>

The prankster gripped between the blond's legs and began kneading ever-so-slightly. MacCoy bucked his hips harder into the older's hands, "Lil' harder than that, babe."

The older male stopped and MacCoy groaned in frustration. "Name the five halogens," he commanded, firmly drawing a line down 'Coy's clothed erection with his thumb.

"Ngh. Mo, stop teasin'."  
>Mo sighed heavily, like he was disappointed, and was glad the toprocker didn't hear him falter. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. "All this shit's on yo' test tomorrow."<br>"Fine! Shit. I'll study! Just finish..."  
>"Such a good boy, 'Coy." Mo taunted before crashing his crotch to the blond's, riding together slowly.<p>

"Pants off, homie. All the way," MacCoy panted against Mo's neck, scratching at his lower back. The tagger's shorts were thick and the fabric around the zipper was a bit worse, it aggravated the goggled teen. His green sweatpants were too thin. Besides, dry humping wasn't going to cut it.

"Not 'til I start seein' straight 'A's," Mo replied shakily, craning his neck to kiss 'Coy.  
>"Fucking tease is what ya are," the blond muttered while speeding up the rhythm.<p>

Mo's smile tumbled into a moan. He gripped a hip harshly, bucking up twice, trying to grind their erections together harder. His body shook violently, electricity popping off his fingertips and other sensitive areas. MacCoy followed panting his name breathlessly, pale fingers releasing the iron grip he held on the pillows, knuckles regaining color.

Mo flopped carelessly next to him, hips still twitching, a smile decorating his face.  
>"Studyin' is awesome!" 'Coy burst out sliding down the headboard, arm covering his forehead, chest heaving.<br>"Told ya it was fun." Mo laughed, twisting his body to lazily kiss the blond.


End file.
